


The winter

by TurtleTitanLZ



Series: TMNT (2003) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTitanLZ/pseuds/TurtleTitanLZ
Summary: Splinter will have to leave the lair and Leo will have the responsibility to protect and care for his younger brothers, whether they cooperate or not.
Series: TMNT (2003) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The winter

**Author's Note:**

> In the end I put an illustration of myself to better show the final scene of that first part.  
> Good reading

It was morning, approximately 9:50, fifty minutes later than usual and the boys had just heard a twenty-minute sermon, something like a lesson that they should take training more seriously and didn't seem to be upset by it, except Leo, who has been quiet ever since.

"What we will eat today?" Mickey's voice echoed through the lair in front of everyone, running over to the rug where they usually sit to eat. "I'm hungry! I can't wait to eat pizza again! ”

"Pizza? breakfast? "Donatello looks at Splinter for an answer, but the grandmaster just goes on his way, passing him and encouraging him to follow.

They are still young, small kames full of energy and without a doubt with much to learn, Splinter could not blame them for procrastinating in bed for a few minutes, after all it was winter and it was already starting to snow, their children seemed more tired than the normal, typical at this time of year, the master knew that hibernation was coming and this explained the need for the little ones to be wrapped in their covers, causing concerns for the old rat, it was already clear that this year it would be almost impossible to warm his children with their old methods, after all they were big now and couldn’t snuggle in their father’s arms, and even with some covers Splinter knew they wouldn’t be enough anymore.

"Let's have tea and eat some cookies," said Splinter, taking the teapot with its boiling liquid, wishing he could drink something hot.

"Tch how boring!" Said the youngest of the kame, throwing himself against the meal mat, his brothers soon sit beside him, each at one end of the small square of fine fabric.

"We shouldn't complain about Mikey" Leonardo said without even looking at the youngest, with his eyes closed the older one thought about the words spoken by his father said a few minutes ago "We must be grateful for what we have".

Splinter heard his eldest son's calm words, feeling a hint of pride in his chest at hearing his lessons being spoken by the boy, causing a discreet smile on his face.

"What ?" said the second oldest with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. " cookies? do you want to be grateful? why don't you take some then? ”. Raphael throws a cookie against Leo's face, receiving the amused laughter of his younger brothers as a reward, Leo just opened his eyes and watched him for a moment, another cookie was provocatively in Raphael's hand and he was getting ready to play against your brother again, extending your hand up and getting ready to play harder.

"Enough!" The four kames look quickly at their master standing with the teapot in their hands, none of them managed to avoid lifting their shoulders and shrugging their heads. "Please, my children, take care of what we have, even if it is too little" the old mouse sits down and extends the teapot invitingly, inducing the little ones to take their small cups and glasses to him to serve them.

Raphael snorts and drops the cookie, taking his glass and showing his tongue to Leo, waiting for his turn to be served, of course Leo would be the last one as always giving preference to his brothers, however Raphael liked to make his personal victory explicit by receiving something first than the older brother, was childish, but their ages justified their attitudes.

Hot tea was a great treat for the young kame, taking a warm wave of warmth over their bodies, reminding them how tired they felt, their heads seemed to hang on their shoulders while they ate and drank calmly, Splinter wished for himself more moments like these, quiet moments, without shouting, without things breaking or even without the fear that any of them would be lost because they are out of sight, they were sitting there, with their eyes drooping in their hot, full glasses, hands and wishing to doze off right there, it was pleasant to be honest, winter was the quietest time for Splinter to take care of the little kame, but along with the lull came fear, fear that now took his thoughts while watching his children eat, his fragile condition life was proving dangerous now, he needed to warm up his children, he needed to protect them, he cannot allow them to die of the cold or catch some disease.

"Master, can we withdraw?" Donatello's voice was soft, young, made Splinter leave his thoughts to look directly at the face of his son in the purple belt, his eyes were tired, asking for some answers, the master soon smiled at him.

"Of course, you can get up" Splinter said calmly, closed his eyes and listening to the little touches of his feet against the cold and hard, they were moving away, listening made him notice that one had not got up. "Leonardo, my son , do you accept a little more tea? ".

Leo hurried over and held out his little old cup, made of porcelain with small flower prints around it, it is a white shade, which turned to pink, it was old, it was chipped at the edges, which made Leo take care before to drink with her, but for Leo she was a real Japanese cup and deserved value, made it clear to her brothers that she belonged to him and that he would not let them use it, after all, everyone had their own cups. "Thanks sensei."

Refusing to cut the silence between Splinter and him, just listening to the low sound of his brothers talking, it looked like they were getting ready to go back to sleep, Leo also felt tired for some reason he didn't understand, but for him it was obvious that his brothers were feeling the same way since their laughs were low and they weren't running through the lair as usual, he pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

"We are sick?" Leo asked calmly looking at his cup with the tea still hot, he was curious, his master would answer them if they were, Leo had seen Don sick less than three months ago, and he knew that a disease was dangerous between them.

Splinter looked at his eldest son, understanding the association of the minor, obviously he thought they were sick, they were indisposed and very sleepy, it came to his mind that he had never talked to them about hibernation, after all, there was no reason, they were very young and depended on it. Splinter smiled at the thought of how big his kids were getting. "No, my son, you are not sick, don't worry" Splinter watched his son's body relax with his response. "It is winter and naturally you will be unwell, it has always been this way since I have you, it is time for you and your brothers to hibernate" Doubt hung in Leo's eyes. "Hibernation, is a natural instinct of its kind, my son, you four sleep to avoid the harsh winter, saving energy to stay alive during this particularly difficult time ”.

Leo nodded in understanding. " So, let's sleep? When? and you master Splinter? ”. Leo stood up, looking at his father, he didn't want his master to think he was too unwell, he wouldn't be useful that way and he wanted to look strong, show that he was still useful, his father soon waved his hand in a way that your momentary thoughts.

"My son, I want to make a big request to you" Leo surprised approached his father and knelt in front of him. "I will have to make a journey, I need to find something important and I will only return when I find it, I need to do this before the winter starts."

"I'll go with you! I'll help you find it and we'll be back home as soon as we can" Said Leo excitedly, showing himself strong and willing to do this, but his animation was cut off by his father's hand raised as a clear request.

"I need you to take care of your brothers for me" Leo opened his mouth to protest but Splinter gave him a hard look. "Understand Leonardo, I need you to be here to protect your brothers, they will need you". Splinter held his son's hands fondly, afraid of actually having to say it to someone so young. "You will protect them for me Leo, ensure that they will be fine until I return, can you do this for me?"

Leonardo seemed uneasy, and again, silence. His father's hands were warm and it relaxed him, it felt like minutes were going by with Leo staring into his master's eyes, was he really asking you to protect your brothers? He is able? Uncertainty washed over his thoughts, but Leo knew that Splinter needed him and noticed that his master was waiting for his answer. "Okay, I can do that" Leo said smiling at his father, with pressure taking over his little one heart, after all he was never alone, or at least not that he knew, and he was never taking care of his brothers, without the county gave his father or his looks of approval, what if something went wrong? What if Splinter is not there? He was scared, but Leo knew that this was something important and that it had to be done, he needed to do his best for his family and he would do just that.

"I know he will do very well, my son" Splinter smiled at his little kame and hugged him, he was determined to go in search of something to warm his children, he must be quick, winter will not wait for him to come home .

//

The night had already started, it was considerably late and it was probably cloudy outside, because the sewers were cold and dark, Leo deduces that it would soon start to snow heavily.

The boy dressed in blue watched his father move around the lair, collecting materials he needed and placing them in a simple bag made of some old rags. He watched him in silence, as he had already offered to help organize everything, but received a kind thanks along with a denial from his father.

His brothers were huddled in a flock of blankets in a corner of the lair, talking and sharing some food that sensei had given them, Leo can overhear a conversation about how scary Santa was probably.

Leo looked at his brothers and they seemed to be holding a red magazine with some Christmas figures, it was clear that it was a magazine that promoted perfumes and cosmetics, but the interest of the younger ones was in the Christmas figure.

Leo felt a hand touch the top of his head and turned his attention to his master, now looking at him, with his things ready, how long had he been looking at his brothers? the master is really quick.

“My son, it's time for me to go, there is enough food for you to put up with for a few days,” Splinter bent down to stand at Leo's height, now resting his hand on his shoulder, “Leo my son, listen well, don't go out of the lair, avoid going to the sewers until I get back, but if you run out of food you know what to do ”, Splinter smiled sadly at his son when he noticed the seriousness of the minor, it was clear that it would be difficult to leave his children alone for one indefinitely, but he knew that Leo would do a good job and chase away negative thoughts.

"I will take care of them sensei," said the little kame in front of him.

"Take care of you too, my son, I'll be back soon, I promise," Splinter stood up and picked up his makeshift bag, "Keep them warm and everything will be fine."

His father went to his brothers, putting them snugly to sleep, Leo watched him from a distance.

Soon Splinter was no longer at home, his brothers asleep, huddled together with some pillows and blankets, Leo was on his feet, wishing that everything would pass as fast as his father's departure.


End file.
